deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/The Maleficent Seven in the the Treasure of the Seven Knights!
"I formally call this meeting of the Maleficent Seven to order," Tanith Low says banging her hand on the table as if it were a gavel. Behind her Billy-Ray Sanguine stands, his sunglasses covered gaze surveying the assortment of monsters, psychopaths and thieves that sit before them. "Hang on just a minute," comes a confused reply "What do you mean the Maleficent'' Seven. I ain't got no fancy college education but ain't there only six of us." The speaker is a grotesque looking creature, dressed in dusty old clothes and with a battered top hat perched on his head, the self professed Terror of London. "Ah well yes at the moment there is technically only six of us but we have a super secret member who'll be joining us very soon. But we aren't here to argue about the name. As you know we've retrieved the dagger from Johann Starke which leaves us with the Spear and the Sword and we'll have gotten rid of anything that can kill Darquesse when she comes." "Wait, what about the Bow?. We haven't got that yet right? I mean that is why we're in America innit?" "My my you're on the ball tonight aren't you Jack. Yes well see the thing is I might have told a tinsy winsy little white lie about that. See the thing is-" Tanith pulls a bow out from underneath the table. "I may have already gotten hold of the Bow before we started our little adventure." "If that's the case then why are we even here, shouldn't we be moving onto the Spear then?" "Originally that was the plan. However during my investigations into the origins of the God Killer weapons I discovered something very interesting indeed. During the Sacking of Constantinople in the 4th Crusades a great treasure was discovered by seven knights who upon realising how powerful it was decided it could not fall into the hands of those who would use it to corrupt. So they sealed it away in a unknown location which they marked with a map, a map which was split into seven pieces with each of the Knights keeping part of the map for himself, engraved on a key." "Yeah but what does this have to do with the God Killer weapons?" Jack askes impatiently. "Well if you'd just let me finish," Tanith says shooting him a glare. "As I was saying this ''great treasure ''sounds to me remarkably like how the God Killer weapons themselves have been described over the years which leads me to believe that there is a 6th one out there somewhere. Through chance I happened to discover that the location of this treasure is allegedly the Black Forest in Germany. These allegations were proved correct when I learned of catacomb that had been unearthed and plundered by a pair of unidentified men, who caused quite a ruckus after being chased off by the locals, who were protecting the ruins from being disturbed. Through means that are too lengthy and uninteresting to go through now I managed to discover the identity of one of these men. A certain Nick Burkhardt, a police detective residing in Portland, Oregon." "So let me guess, this Nick fella' has this treasure then right?" "This man, is he a mage?" cuts in another one of the group. This man is tall, pale and would be handsome if not for a large scar bisecting his face. "I can't confirm if he is or not but he's a famous figure in certain circles, powerful circles, but none of whom are linked to any known magical institutuions. Doesn't mean he's not a mage though obviously." "I would imagine if he does possess this ''treasure ''then he won't want to give it up easily." "Naturally. However I know a way to make sure he tells us exactly what he knows..." Grimm Gang |-|Leader = '''Nick Burkhardt ' Nick Burkhardt is a Grimm and detective for the Portland Police Department. He grew up never knowing about his Grimm heritage until he started seeing people "change" into monsters which was later explained to him by his auntie as the awakening of his Grimm powers. Nick now has to balance his duties as a cop with his responsibilities as a Grimm to keep Portland safe from criminals, extremist wesen terrorist groups and even powerful royal families from Europe. Equipment ''' * '''Glock 17: '''Nick's go to firearm is a Glock 17. It has a range of 50m, muzzle velocity of 375 m/s and a 17 round magazine. * '''Kanabo: '''Nick's favoured melee weapon is the Japanese Kanabo. Roughly four foot long and weighing in at 15lbs it is a large studded club which does tremendous blunt force damage. * '''Vambrace: '''Specifically designed for hunting Gelumcaedus, the Vambrace is a leather arm protector with a ten inch retractable blade which works similar in function to the Hidden Blade from Assassins Creed. The Vambrace is tough enough to protect the user from the equivalent of an alligator bite. * '''Doppelarmbrust: '''A one handed crossbow which can fire two shots without reloading. The first bolt contains hellebore extract which is a powerful sedative and the second contains hemlock which is potent enough to kill in a single hit. Nick can fire both of these shots off in quick succession and has been shown hitting a small target from a range of up to 45 metres. '''Powers and Abilities * Grimm Powers: 'Nick's Grimm heritage gives him physical abilities far above that of a normal human which allow him to fight on par with the various wesen he encounters. These abilities include; **'Superhuman Strength: 'Nick possess incredible strength and has been shown overpowering Wesen who who possess strength much greater than that of a normal human. He has been shown overpowering Blutbad (who are strong enough to rip off a man's arm), a Skalenzahne (which the aforementioned Blutbad was soundly beaten by), breaks someone's neck in one twist and when under the effects of a Cracher-Mortel toxin was able to punch holes in a solid metal coffin. **'Superhuman Speed/Agility: 'While more of a brute force fighter Nick has also shown himself to be quite quick and agile during combat. Nick can keep up with Wesen whose attacks are quick enough that they look blurred, dodge strikes from close ranges and and acrobatically jump over attacks. **'Superhuman Durability/Endurance: 'After recovering from the effects of Cracher-Mortel toxin Nick found that his heart rate and blood pressure remains stable even when running at top speed for long periods of time, effectively meaning he never gets fatigued even during extended periods of high physical activity such as jogging or fighting. Nick is also incredibly durable able to shrug off blows from powerful wesen, recover from being hit over the head with heavy objects in seconds, fall from a second story building unscathed and most impressively took a beating from a Siegbarste (who are powerful enough to break bones with their bare hands) and escaped with only bruised ribs. **'Superhuman Hearing: '''While temporarily blinded by a Jinnamuru Xunte, Nick gained incredible hearing to compensate which he retained even after being cured. His hearing became good enough that he can pinpoint the location of somebody just by their breathing alone making him almost impossible to sneak up on, can hear conversations from several hundred metres away and was able to catch an object thrown at him even though he facing the other way. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Nick is a skilled fighter and is well versed in many forms of combat. Nick is able to take on many Wesen hand to hand and come out on top, fighting trained martial artists who are much bigger than he is and once fought off a small army worth of wesen singlehandedly. He is also very skilled with his various melee weapons and notable achievements include fighting off four Hundjager (albeit with very minimal help from Monroe) and took on two Reapers (Wesen who specialise in hunting and killing Grimm's) singlehandedly using his Kanabo. Nick is also a crack shot with his Doppelarmburst and Glock, rarely missing a target and was able to hit a wesen square in the eye with a throwing knife. |-|Second in Command= '''Theresa "Trubel" Rubel Theresa Rubel, nicknamed Trubel, 'was orphaned at a young age and spent most of her younger life in foster care. Developing her Grimm powers at a young age, Trubel often found herself being attacked by Wesen and spent most of her time moving from place to place, killing any Wesen who tried to attack her. She was taken in by Nick after arriving in Portland and he helped train her and teach her about her Grimm Heritage. '''Equipment ' * '''Machete: '''Trubel's chosen weapon when fighting Wesen is a machete. It's about a foot and a half long, weighs 1lb and is made of steel. * '''Doppelarmbrust: A one handed crossbow which can fire two shots without reloading. The first bolt contains hellebore extract which is a powerful sedative and the second contains hemlock which is potent enough to kill in a single hit. They can fire both of these shots off in quick succession and can hit targets up to 45 metres away. Powers & Abilities * Grimm Powers: 'Like Nick, Trubel's Grimm heritage gives her enhanced physical abilities in order to fight against Wesen. These include; ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Trubel has displayed shows of strength much greater than one would expect from someone her size and weight. She can go toe to toe with superhumanly strong Wesen even multiple ones at once, snap a much man's neck in a single twist, toss a much larger Klaustreich (a cat like wesen) about like a rag-dog and was even able to hold her own against a Wesen with her hands tied behind her back. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Trubel is also superhumanly agile and quick and can keep up with and dodge blows from fast moving Wesen and jump onto another Wesen's back to stay out of their reach. ** '''Superhuman Durability/Endurance: '''Trubel is a remarkably resilient individual and even after prolonged fights she shows little sign of fatigue. She can recover quickly from blows from powerful Wesen such as Nuckelavee (a horse like Wesen with hoofed hands) and was able to successfully escape on a motorbike after being savagely beaten by a group of people. *'Skilled at Stealth: 'Trubel has shown herself to be particularly skilled at stealth and tracking. She can sneak up on Wesen with enhanced senses of smell and hearing without being detected and sneak into a heavily guarded compound undetected. *'Skilled Combatant: '''Having had to fight Wesen from a young age, Trubel has honed her skills in various forms of combat. She is able to take on multiple wesen on at once even when unarmed such as a Klaustreich and Lausenschlange pair and a number of black claw operatives (hell she singlehandedly destroyed Black Claw's presence in Portland). She is also exceptionally skilled with her machete and can easily lop the heads of opponents in a single swipe. She has also shown herself to be a good shot with a Doppelarmbrust able to hit a target in the chest and neck from a distance. |-|The Muscle= '''Monroe Monroe '''is a Wieder Blutbad who lives in Portland. Monroe was investigated by Nick in connection with the disappearance of a little girl, Nick suspected Monroe because he'd seen him woge. Monroe helped Nick to find the Blutbad responsible and despite his reluctance Monroe often ended up providing information and help to Nick during his early days as a Grimm. The two soon became close friends and Monroe began taking a more active role in Nick's Wesen related jobs. '''Powers & Abilities *'Blutbad Physiology: '''As a Blutbad Monroe is much more physically capable than a regular human. Monroe can woge entirely or limit it to certain parts of his body e.g his hand, his eyes etc. Monroe is also more powerful when woged than in his normal form.Monroe has shown many feats of strength far above that of a normal person. When not fully woged he is easily able to pick up and throw people across rooms, overpower other powerful wesen and once killed a Hundjager with a single blow to the throat. When fully woged Monroe becomes even stronger enough to rip a man's arm off ''by accident ''and it took three other Wesen to restrain him. Monroe is also considerably faster than a normal person and is able to outrun trained police dogs. He also moves very quick in combat, so quickly he looks like he's blurred. Blutbad as a whole a very durable Wesen able to shrug off blows from other Wesen and survive a gunshot wound in the back from close range and still be able to flee. *'Claws and Teeth: When woged Monroe also gains sharp claws and fangs which he often uses in combat. Monroe, like all Blutbad, instinctively go for the throat in combat and tend to try and pin his opponent down to tear out their throat. *'Enhanced Sense of Smell: '''Blutbad are excellent trackers because of their dog like sense of smell. They are able identify different animals, perfumes and fragrances, distinguish between different people's scent and even identify other Wesen by their scent, even when not woged. Monroe has been shown to track down someone's scent through a heavily wooded area and often helps identify certain Wesen for Nick using his sense of smell. *'Skilled Combatant: '''Despite being a Wieder Blutbad (meaning he tries to suppress and control his Wesen side) Monroe has shown to be a fairly skilled fighter. He is able to fight against multiple opponents at once and come out on top (most notably in the pilot where he fights off two hired thugs) and has beaten other non-wieder Blutbad in a straight fight despite his own lack of combat training/experience. |-|The Ugly Guy= '''Sean Renard Sean Renard 'is the half-Zauberbiest bastard son of an Austrian king. Working as a police chief in Portland, his prime objective is to retrieve a key important to the royals, a key which Nick's aunt gave to him. Initially keeping his true identity secret he was found out by Nick after stealing the key from him, although he gave it back to prove his loyalty. While Nick is still reluctant to trust him Renard still proved to be a valuable ally because of his connection to the royals and to help Nick's investigations into Wesen in Portland. '''Equipment ' * 'Glock 17: '''Renard also uses a Glock 17. It has a range of 50m, muzzle velocity of 375 m/s and a 17 round magazine. '''Powers & Abilities ' * '''Superhuman Strength: '''As his mother was a Hexenbiest Renard has inherited some aspects of a Zauberbiest's physiology. Renard's woge only takes up about half of his face instead of his entire head and he doesn't have access to any of the telekinetic powers of fully fledged Zauberbiest's. He does however have superhuman strength and in his normal human form is able to casually throw somebody across a room. When woged his strength increases even more able to throw someone several metres into the air and rip apart a Hasslich (a troll like Wesen) with his bare hands. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Even without his superhuman strength to rely on Renard is a highly skilled fighter in his own right. He's one of the few people ever shown to be able to fight Nick on roughly equal terms, he can also fight against skilled martial artists and powerful Wesen and come out on top. Notable feats include managing to overpower two men and kill them in quick succession even despite being held at gunpoint and beating a group of rage zombies singlehandedly. Renard is also a skilled marksman able to consistently make head-shots even in the middle of heated combat. |-|The Witch= '''Eve Eve was formally known as Juliette Silverton and was Nick's girlfriend until she was transformed into a hexenbiest accidentally. Turning on Nick and her former friends she sided with the Kronenberg Royal Family and was seemingly killed by Trubel after leading Nick's mom into a trap. In actuality she was captured by Hadrian's Wall and brainwashed into becoming a weapon to be used against Black Claw, having her personality overwritten and all emotions removed. Powers & Abilities * Hexenbiest Powers: 'Eve became a wesen after taking part in a spell to help Nick regain his Grimm powers which had the side-effect of turning her into a Hexenbiest. As she was made into a Hexenbiest rather than being born one she was immensely powerful and her abilities include; **'Telekinesis: 'Eve's main form of attack is a form of telekinesis. She is able to lift heavy objects and throw them as projectiles or can instead use smaller projectiles like knives or shards of glass for a deadly and accurate barrage. She can also use her telekinesis to simply choke someone from afar similar to Darth Vader. She can also use this ability to people to either lift them into the air or pull them closer if they try to escape. If her chosen victim is in an enclosed space then she can use her telekinetic abilities to manipulate the kinetic energy in the air to severely burn them with prolonged exposure leading to their heads exploding albeit they need to be in an. She can also kill by bursting the eardrums and causing an internal brain haemorrhage although this requires her to be both woged and her opponent staying still. **'Skin Grafting: 'Eve can also manipulate soft tissue by placing her hand over a body part such as the eyes, ears, mouth or nose and grafting the skin over which enables her to blind, deafen or silence a person. **'Knockout Gas: 'By breathing a mysterious purple gas into a person's airways Eve can put them into a comatose state which only she can awaken them from. She has to be relatively close in order to do this. **'Superhuman Strength: '''While preferring to use her telekinetic powers in battle Eve also possess Hexenbiest strength which enables her to casually overpower other wesen and throw them across a room. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Eve is one of Hadrian Wall's deadliest and powerful operatives and was able to kill 20 wesen singlehandedly using her Hexenbiest powers and was so powerful Black Claw had to trick her into attacking a different location in order to launch their main attack on HW's headquarters. As a created rather than a natural Hexenbiest she is also notably more powerful than other Hexenbiest and was easily able to beat the more experienced Adalind in a fight. She was even able to fight with a full Zauberbiest on level terms despite being several years younger and less experienced. Tanith's Group |-|Leader = '''Tanith Low When Tanith was a young girl, she was sent by her parents to become a hidden blade under the teaching of Quoneel. Taking the name Tanith after the first person she ever killed she became a freelance agent for the English Sanctuary where she met Mr Bliss, who recruited her for a mission to rescue Skulduggery Pleasant. Tanith was later possessed by a Remnant and found a new purpose in life, making sure that Darquesse fulfilled the prophecy of destroying the world. Equipment ''' * '''Sword: '''Tanith's weapon of choice is a sword. While the actual make is unspecified it appears to be some sort of Katana. It is roughly two and a half foot long, weighing 3 lbs and is made of steel. '''Powers and Abilities *'Remnant Enhanced Body:' Tanith Low has been possessed by a Remnant, a small ghost like creature, which latches itself to a person's soul and takes control of them, while still retaining their skills and memories. This has lead to the following attributes; **'Superhuman Strength:' Tanith has an above average strength rating being able to flip a much larger and heavier opponent over her and send powerful sorcerers reeling with a punch. She has also been shown to carry a full grown person for several hundred metres without strain. **'Superhuman Durability:' Tanith has been the victim of almost constant injury since her first appearance in the series but yet has still managed to pull through. She has survived being poisoned, thrown off a moving car, stabbed through the stomach, being nailed to a chair and has had most of the bones in her body broken but still comes back as strong as ever. **'Superhuman Agility:' Already an accomplished acrobat Tanith's agility has been further increased by her remnant occupant. She has often been described as a flashy fighter, using elaborate kicks and twists to out manoeuvre her opponents and managing to work back-flips and cartwheels effectively into combat. She also has the ability to walk up walls which she makes great use of in combat and can even duel another swordsman will upside down. *'Master Swordsman:' Tanith is unusual among sorcerers as she prefers to focus on close quarters combat as opposed to her magic in combat. She has greatly honed her swordsmanship against various mages and supernatural creatures such as vampires and can fight and beat highly skilled swordsman. Her remnant only makes her more deadly and allows her to take on multiple opponents at once and come out on top including highly trained Cleavers. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' As well as being a skilled swordsman, Tanith is also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and can take on much older and more experienced mages such as Tesseract and hold her own and take on multiple opponents at once. *'Magic:' As previously mentioned Tanith prefers to use her sword in combat and so her magical abilities take on a more passive role. Her main power is to walk on walls which she uses to out manoeuvre opponents and make her way through crowded areas. She can also unlock any lock just by touch and can reinforce a door by putting her hand against it and saying 'Withstand', making it powerful enough to hold back even the strongest of mages. *'Master of Stealth:' Tanith has also shown a high level of stealth. She has been shown to be able to easily sneak in and out of heavily guarded and magically defended fortresses with ease and is a master of sticking to the shadows, getting close enough to a person to hear them breathing without being detected. |-|Second in Command= Billy-Ray Sanguine Sanguine is a hit-man, he considers himself a hit man deluxe, who kills people for fun as well as for money. Originally working for Baron Vengeous during the War he "lost his faith" in the Faceless ones about 80 years ago and has spent the time since working as a hired hand. After working with Vengeous briefly again after his escape from prison he also worked with the Diablerie, the self professed "Revengers Club" and even teamed up with Skulduggery and Valkyrie on occasion until falling in love with an becoming engaged to a remnant possessed Tanith Low. Equipment ''' * '''Straight Razor: '''Sanguine carries around a three inch long Straight Razor which he uses in combat. Unlike a regular razor however being cut by Sanguine's razor leaves behind scars that never heal and it also appears to be more durable able to block a sword. '''Powers and Abilities * Tunnelling: '''Sanguine's primary power is the ability to travel through the ground and other solid objects. He can travel at high speeds through dirt, rocks, brick, basically anything solid by with the earth just seeming to open up in front of him and close behind him as he passes, leaving only a few cracks in his wake. He can carry other other people while moving through the ground and can shove other people's body parts through walls, trapping them. He has also be shown jumping through people, leaving a gaping and bloody hole in his wake. * '''Proficient in hand-to-hand combat: '''Sanguine is shown to be a skilled fighter, able to hold his own against other mages and sorcerers as well as other skilled combatants. He often uses his hand-to-hand skills in conjunction with his tunnelling ability to dodge around and surprise his opponents. * '''Skilled Knife User: Sanguine is also very skilled with small blades such as knives, daggers and his signature weapon a straight razor which leaves scars which never heal. He has been shown to be more than capable of taking on fighters with swords and scythes and coming out on top even with a smaller blade. * Above average speed and agility: '''Sanguine appears to be quicker and more agile than a normal person although not as quick as other sorcerers. He is able to quickly jump through wall after wall using his tunnelling ability and still manage to accurately swipe at an opponent with a blade. * '''Immunity to any binding spells or charms: Sanguine, by his own admission, cannot be held by any magical symbols or have his powers bound by any sort of binding spell or object including handcuffs. |-|The Muscle= Dusk Dusk is a centuries old vampire, known for his habit of holding lethal grudges against those who he feels have wronged him. Dusk originally worked Baron Vengeous but after his imprisonment he abandoned him to avoid capture himself. Having grown bored of his immortal life and filled with rage at his vampire state, Dusk is determined to find the one who turned him to exact his ultimate revenge. 'Powers & Abilities' * Vampire Physiology: 'Even when not in his full vampire form, Dusk can still exhibit several superhuman physical abilities. Dusk has superhuman strength which enables him to easily pick up and carry a normal person, rip someone's head off with his bare hands and send someone flying with a strong push. Vampires are also described as unnaturally graceful, able to contort their bodies to land perfectly on their feet and leap long distances with a byproduct of this being that they can move silently even without trying. Dusk is also incredibly fast even by vampire standards and his movement is almost like a blur allowing him to effortlessly keep up with running humans and dodge blows in close proximity which allow him to outpace even his own kind. Vampires are also shown to be incredibly durable falling from a 4 story building and walking away with only a limp. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Vampires have a keen sense of taste and after they taste the blood of a person they are able to locate them no matter where they go and also possess incredible hearing, able to hear a persons heartbeat. * '''Minion Creation: '''Dusk can create his own undead minions to serve his cause. When bitten by Dusk, a human will become a mindless minion who will follow his every command without question and after 2 days they turn into a fully fledged vampire. Until then they retain the same physical capacities as a human albeit with the inability to feel pain. * '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Having a lifespan of several centuries and backed up by his vampire abilities Dusk is an incredibly skilled hand to hand combatant. He an hold his own against experienced mages including the infamous Skulduggery Pleasant and he can even defeat other vampires without too much trouble even those more experienced than himself. ''*Note: Dusk will have taken serum before the battle begins so he does not have access to his night form. |-|The Ugly Guy= '''Springheeled Jack Nobody knows what Springheeled Jack '''is, or where he comes from, or if there is anybody else out there like him. Even Jack himself doesn't know only being able to remember back a couple of hundred years before his memory gets blurred. Jack often finds himself part for whatever gang of villains happen to be causing trouble and his only goal seems to be as spreading as much mischief as possible. '''Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Speed & Agility: '''Jack is unnaturally agile and is able to easily traverse the rooftops of London without breaking a sweat, even with an injured foot, and pull himself up from a hanging position in one fluid movement. He has an incredibly powerful leap, able to leap between the large gaps of Skyscrapers in Chicago and casually leap over his opponents. He incorporates his agility into his fighting style by using fancy back-flips and kicks as well as dropping from a great height to heel-slam someone from above. Jack's agility boarders of the physically impossible by allowing him to step off a moving car onto a road, completely ignoring rules of velocity and inertia and even extends to his top hat which never falls off no matter what acrobatic trick he attempts. Jack is also superhumanly fast able to easily dodge gunfire and is able to keep up with Dusk's feats of superhuman speed. * '''Sharp Nails: '''Jack's fingernails are incredibly sharp, sharp enough to rip out someone's throat or disembowel them with a single slash. * '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Jack is a very skilled hand to hand combatant able to fight off a group of gun-toting mobsters singlehandedly and fight his way out of a Gaol. He has also shown himself able to beat other highly skilled fighters, in fact he's been shown defeating his fellow teammates Tanith, Sanguine and Dusk in one to one combat. |-|The Witch= '''Black Annis Black Annis 'was cursed from birth and so was often bullied as a child until she ate everyone in her village, including her birth parents. At the age of sixteen she found the sun turned her to stone and spent the entirety of her adult life living in caves and ditches with only an idiot half-troll named Scrannel. Captured by Tanith and thrown into a Gaol she was later broken out by the now remnant possessed Tanith to aid her in finding and destroying the God Killer weapons. '''Powers & Abilities ' * 'Anger Metamorphosis: '''Ever since she was a young girl whenever Black Annis would get mad she would undergo a transformation which turned her skin blue and dislocating her jaw to give her a nasty set of teeth. This transformation gives her the following abilities; **'Razor Sharp Teeth/Claws: 'Annis' main offensive weapons are her teeth and claws. When she undergoes her transformation her teeth grow so big that her mouth has the dislocate in order to accommodate them, large enough that she can bite a man's head off in one bite. Her fingernails also grow to around about 10 inches and turn into iron, enabling Annis to easily tear through flesh and even block sword swipes. **'Armoured Skin: 'The most notable part of Annis' transformation is her skin turning blue and becoming a nigh impenetrable armour. Nothing seems able to piece it, not the claws of the vampire, nor bullets which simply ricochet off her, even the unnaturally sharp scythes of Cleavers cannot pierce her skin. The only way to harm Annis when in this state is by targeting her jaw where there isn't any armour which is no easy feat when having to contend with her teeth. **'Superhuman Physicality: '''While never explicitly stated Black Annis also seems to become much more physically capable when in her rage state. She is easily capable of keeping up with a vampire in it's night form with her transformation increasing her strength, speed and agility as well as her durability. X Factors '''Training: Grimm Gang=80/Tanith's Group=60 Nick and Renard have both received firearms and other police related training in their capacity as cops and Nick also has self-trained in various combat styles and with a number of weapons as part of his Grimm training. Eve and Trubel have received training from Hadrian's Wall, a sort of counter-terrorism group, with Trubel similar to Nick having trained in Grimm related combat skills. Monroe is really the only one who hasn't received any formal training. Tanith was trained to become an Assassin from the age of 7 or so and her training focuses on both magic, close quarters combat and assassination techniques. However nobody else in her group have any formal training and are self taught in their abilities. Experience: Grimm Gang=80/Tanith's Group=92 All of the Grimm Gang have extensive combat experience against various Wesen, from random criminals to organised terrorist groups like Black Claw and even vastly rich royal families. Nick and Renard also have extensive experience against human criminals as cops. However besides Monroe (who used to hunt in his younger years) and Trubel (who has been fighting Wesen since a child) most of their combat experience is over the last 5 years. This is nothing compared to Tanith's Group with every single member being over a hundred years old and having decades if not centuries of experience fighting mages and an assortment of monsters. Dusk, Jack and Sanguine especially are at least 400 years old and all of them have experience fighting in wars and against trained sanctuary agents. Brutality: Grimm Gang=90/Tanith's Group=100 The Grimm Gang have little qualms with killing those who pose a threat to them, in fact many of the Wesen they go up against are too dangerous to leave alive. However they are still the good guys and try not to kill as a habit although they often do. Tanith's Group on the other hand consists entirely of psychopaths, sociopaths and monsters who will happily kill, maim and torture their opponents or even just innocent people and even take pride in their depravity. Teamwork: Grimm Gang=85/Tanith's Group=75 The Grimm Gang is a pretty tight-nit group of friends and often work together in order to take down Wesen or other criminals. The only one who isn't a truly trusted member of the group is Renard but he still works well with the others and the group as a whole has worked together with great success. Tanith's Group meanwhile are a rag-tag group of monsters and psychopaths, most of whom have a grudge against or dislike of the others and are loosely linked together by a common goal. They'll fight together well enough but they fight as individuals more than as a team. Voting System/Notes Battle takes place at night time in Portland. I've separated each individual into categories for ease of comparison but this is a team battle so don't base edges solely on the one on one categories, try to look at the warriors use to the team as a whole as well. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle Might be Written but I doubt it. Winner: Grimm Gang Final Verdict This was an incredibly close match when it came to individual match-ups with nobody really having a huge advantage over anybody else in terms of their combat abilities. However this is a team battle not a series of one on ones and in that regard the Grimm Gang were leaps and bounds ahead. They've known each other for years and with the exception of Renard are all close friends and get along well a far cry from the loosely connected Maleficent Seven, with many members having grudges against each other which hindered their ability to work as a cohesive unit. Category:Blog posts